


Dark Family

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Family, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Superior Ironman y Capitán Hydra se hacen cargo de un chico que manipularán, maleándolo hasta convertirlo en  la viva imagen retorcida de ambos.





	1. Esclavo

—Inútiles, todos inútiles… —Murmuraba sin levantar su mirada de antinatural brillo sobre la alfombra de piel. Daba vueltas, irritado, como un tigre blanco en cautiverio.

A su vez, su fiel león le vigilaba. Sentado sobre un sofá de cuero en un costado de la lujosa oficina de su amo. Le seguía con las pupilas inyectadas en sangre. Su uniforme negro y rojo parecían hacer juego. Tal vez una estrategia en la cual resaltase de entre el resto de esclavos de Hydra. Pero no. Aquel color inusual se debía a las constantes torturas por parte de Stark, de Superior.

El hermoso azul cristalino había sido manchado gracias a la irrigación de glóbulos rojos que expulsaron las diminutas venas en sus ojos, acumulándose en el iris. Tan doloroso como lo es describirlo.

Rogers guardaba rencor, por supuesto, pero liberaba su furia en la cama, destrozando el culo de SIM.

—¿Me estás escuchando, basura? —Cuestionó Superior con el ceño fruncido. El rubio asintió casi imperceptible y con una expresión vacía. —Necesito un espía. No puede ser cualquier idiota que te sirva. Todos son desechables, pero detesto repetir una instrucción dos veces. Debe sobrevivir al menos unos meses. —Continuó hablando al Capitán que parecía ser más bien una estatua. Era conversar con un inerte muro de concreto. Le sacaba de quicio, aunque no podía negar que era mil veces mejor que al comienzo, cuando era un rebelde.

Rogers se incorporó, acercándose con pasos firmes hacia Stark. Mantenía la mirada fija en la salida. Idéntico a un robot, exceptuando su calidez. Tomó por la cintura a SIM, posesivo, al igual que una garra sobre su presa. —Volveré por el pago. —Gruñó próximo a su oído.

Recibió otro como respuesta. Ambos eran animales.

SIM se apartó de su brazo sin siquiera observar su partida.

Steve tenía una nueva misión: Conseguir un peón.

Volvió a su cuartel. Todo había cambiado drásticamente. Hacía unos años que no habría creído en lo que se convertiría, pero era así ahora. Sin marcha atrás, sólo debía obedecer. Era lo mejor.

Un auto blindado en color negro. Nada demasiado llamativo a mitad de la madrugada. Las calles eran un cementerio. El toque de queda era demasiado para ellos. Un resplandor platinado le escoltaba al llegar a carretera. Androides.

Una hora de camino y volvió a ser tratado como un rey. Aburrido.

Hydra era la organización terrorista más despiadada en la actualidad. Mantenían sus raíces Nazis sobre la raza perfecta, la supremacía y perfección humana. ¿Quién más que el portador del suero del súper soldado para ser su líder?

Arribó al búnker a la mitad de la nada. Sus súbditos no cuestionaban. Es más, ni siquiera sabían del vínculo que mantenía con Stark. Para ellos, las salidas misteriosas del Capitán eran indicio de que una nueva batalla se iba a librar. El único que podía acercarse a esa información confidencial era su mano derecha, el Soldado de Invierno, pero ni él conocía a profundidad la situación.

—Reúne a los mejores de tu batallón a primera hora al amanecer. —Ordenó Rogers mientras caminaban hacia su aposento. Escuchó un “Sí, Capitán”. Tendría un par de horas para dormir antes de realizar la selección.

Su habitación era subterránea, al igual que todo el cuartel. Los fondos para construirlo no habían salido de los fraudes que Hydra realizaba, sino de SIM. Un pequeño obsequio para su mascota. Por lo tanto era la base más lujosa de todo el globo y sobretodo la más cercana a su aparente enemigo: SHIELD.

Stark controlaba la supuesta arma secreta del gobierno, el gobierno en sí y también al enemigo. Era un monopolio bajo las narices de todos. Un plan perfecto, o casi, pues debía montar espectáculos en los cuales el gobierno vencía a Hydra una y otra vez. No debía destruirlos, ya que sin ellos no existía un show y por ende, el juego terminaba. Un ir y venir eterno mientras SIM realizaba todo movimiento ilegal sin levantar sospechas, el único que podía vencer entre todo el caos teatral.

El único cabo suelto eran los antiguos héroes, aquellos que Stark no pudo manipular para que creyeran en él o los que por descarte no se terminaron uniendo a Hydra.

Necesitaban un cazador lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a esas pestes, pero no tanto como para que Steve lo liquidara antes de que diera algún problema.

Debía cumplir su labor y la recompensa sería el mismo Superior.

Dejó de pensar en aquello o volvería a tener una erección.

Deambuló por su modesta, pero costosa habitación. La única posesión antigua que le restaba era su escudo. Un recuerdo de lo imbécil que había sido y que no debía de recaer. De sólo mirarlo se enfureció. Tomó uno de los bordes y arrojó al suelo de manera que se quedara ahí y no volviera. Acto seguido se lanzó a su cama. Había reemplazado las distracciones de ella como el insano colchón que se asemejaba a la suavidad de un malvavisco, como sus almohadas y  mantas de tela lujosa. Debía permanecer en eterna concentración y sumarle perfección a su premio.

Sólo podía disfrutar de su deliciosa recompensa en el nido del ave de rapiña que era Anthony. Sólo entonces su cuerpo podía gozar de esa experiencia sedosa.

Por ahora dormía al igual que sus cabos, en miserables condiciones.

Se retiró el uniforme, colgándolo en un perchero. No utilizaba ropa interior, por lo que terminó desnudo de un momento a otro al retirarse también sus guantes y botas. Se cubrió a penas y con un intenso dolor en la ingle. Los testículos le ardían. ¿Desde cuándo no se había descargado? La última misión directa que le había dado Stark fue el eliminar a un francotirador que le acosaba. Esa noche había destrozado por completo la cadera de ese arrogante billonario. Nunca se había corrido con esa abundancia. Pero desde entonces no había existido otra ocasión. Así que su única salida era brindarle un buen cazador, un buen espía y entonces podría finalmente fornicar.

Es por eso que contuvo sus manos para no tocarse. Iba a aguardar, como el buen perro que era.

Logró conciliar el sueño, no sin apartar de su mente cuando no se contuvo y buscó la manera en la que pudiese desahogarse. Esa etapa en la que deseó compensar el tiempo que estuvo en abstinencia. Pagó a prostitutas, forzó a heroínas y villanas, incluso humilló a sus propios soldados, pero nada. Desde el instante en el cual les veía desnudos sintió una inmensa repulsión seguida de furia. Lo que comenzaba en un momento en el cual podría liberar su acumulada lujuria, terminaba siendo una masacre.

Stark le había convertido en su esclavo sexual.

Nadie se le comparaba. Era un seguro para Superior. Tenía a Rogers en bandeja de plata. No debía extorsionarle o amenazarle. Steve llegaba a él, ofreciendo todo de sí con tal de complacerle y que aliviara el dolor de su miembro.

Despertó con las imágenes de los cuerpos que había despedazado, incluso tenía la sensación de la sangre aún corriendo entre sus dedos. Abrió lentamente los ojos para asegurarse, aunque no hayó nada. Su único consuelo era que la erección se había ido.

Se levantó, yendo hacia su baño para tomar una ducha fría preventiva y comenzar a vestirse. Ese día no comenzaría con su entrenamiento solitario.

En cuanto salió de su habitación, dos escoltas le siguieron de cerca con un par de armas. Los pasillos eran largos, fríos y con paredes de roca. Una cueva era el escondite natural perfecto, no levantaría sospecha.

Llegaron al punto acordado para la selección. Una fila de veinte soldados aguardaba sin mover ni un músculo. Barnes les vigilaba de la misma manera, sólo reaccionando al ver entrar al Capitán.

—Aquí están. Son los mejores de la base principal. —Presentó, contemplándolos.

Rogers chasqueó la lengua. Cada uno de ellos se veía insignificante. Esperaba que sus habilidades compensaran su inepta apariencia.

El rubio levantó la diestra, señal con la cual Barnes y las escoltas se apartaron. Al descender su mano, la fila de soldados se movilizó al mismo tiempo con la intensión de atacar a Rogers. El Capitán repeló sus golpes y patadas con gran maestría, como sólo él podía hacer. Le sostuvieron, intentando inmovilizarle, pero fue en vano. Cayeron después de 15 minutos. Ninguno había resistido de pie.

—Patético. —Escupió algo de su sangre, pues lo mucho que llegaron a hacerle fue romperle el labio y brindarle un moretón cerca a sus costillas que descubriría después. El resto no obtuvo esa suerte. Algunos terminaron tendidos sobre el suelo en posiciones extrañas como sus rodillas flexionadas al lado contrario al que se hallarían con normalidad. —Cuarto rojo, ahora.

Sentenció marchándose. Esta vez los escoltas no le siguieron, sólo Barnes. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero era su culpa por entrenar y presentarle sólo carne de cañón.

El Cuarto rojo era una réplica del real. Ahí era donde aplicaban los procedimientos más inhumanos a los que luego serían los mejores soldados, los apodados “Soldados de Invierno” específicamente gracias a James.

Sudor frío corría por su frente. Se sentó en la silla de tortura y aguardó mientras Rogers cambiaba sus guantes de combate teñidos de carmesí por otros elaborados con látex negro que repelían la conducción de electricidad.

—Seré más estricto con los próximos reclutas. —Declaró en un murmullo.

—Nunca permití que hablaras. —Presionando un botón, los grilletes cerraron, dejándole atado a la silla metálica. Descendió el casco e introdujo a su boca un utensilio plástico que evitaba que las convulsiones causaran que se arrancara la lengua con los dientes. —Agradece que esta vez no hago que te ahogues o te lleve a confinamiento. —Tomó la palanca de alto voltaje a punto de descenderla, pero uno de sus subordinados interrumpió tocando la puerta.

Observó con furia la entrada mientras esta se abría.

—Capitán, tenemos un intruso.

Rogers gruñó, apretando los dientes. —¿Y la seguridad? ¿Por qué no sonó la maldita alarma y lo resuelven?

—El intruso cortó el sistema de vigilancia, incluidas las cámaras y la alarma.

¿Cómo era posible? El sistema había sido implementado por el mismo Stark. Era imposible. Si esa era una mala broma por parte de SIM, le iba a joder hasta dejarle parapléjico.

El soldado recibió información por radio, su expresión había cambiado a una aún más preocupada.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Uno de los sectores cayó. El intruso parece ser sólo un chico.

—Encárgate de Barnes. Electroshocks cada cinco minutos.

El soldado asintió, acercándose a la palanca e iluminando la habitación.

Rogers se encargaría en persona.


	2. Atrapado

El generador de emergencia se había activado. Los pasillos mantenían un brillo rojizo y pronto volvieron a funcionar los sistemas de seguridad gracias a la alerta manual que algún agente había logrado activar. La sirena chirrió casi tan fuerte como los dientes del Capitán. ¿De qué servía ahora ese anuncio indicando un maldito intruso?

Mientras se apresuraba por el asfixiante pasillo lleno de cuerpos inconscientes, escuchó el sonido de armas disparando. Aquel laberinto bajo tierra lo conocía de memoria, incluso con una iluminación tan tenue.

Apartó a un par de guardias desplomados frente a una puerta de acero que le separaba de su presa. El bloqueo de acceso automático era inútil ante la baja de energía, por lo que debió empujar con ambos brazos el pesado metal hermético.

Los sonidos incrementaron. Aquel sujeto esquivaba con facilidad cada munición y atrapaba en una especie de red a sus ineptos subordinados. Uno tras uno, cayendo como moscas.

Observó por unos segundos al sujeto, analizando su próximo movimiento para sorprenderlo. Se abalanzó con su escudo, propinando un fuerte golpe a su hombro.

—¡AUCH! —Se quejó, soltando la red que le unía al alto techo y golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Tomó su hombro con la mano que mantenía móvil. Al parecer le habían dislocado y su brazo se balanceaba. Estaba a punto de volver a gimotear, de exclamar alguna frase irónica o de asegurarle que los malos nunca se salen con la suya… pero Rogers con su bota le hizo dormir.

—Limpien esto. Ejecuten a los que se desmayaron. Quiero a este niño en mi auto en cinco minutos. —Ordenó, pues aún se hallaban de pie algunos de sus agentes alrededor. Abandonó el sitio mientras el movimiento se recobraba.

No pensaba visitar a Stark tan pronto, ni mucho menos…

Aún se preguntaba cómo es que había fallado.

Ese chico era veloz. Nunca había errado a un blanco, por más rápido que fuera. Su intención era el de degollarlo con el filo de vibranium. Tal vez cerca a Superior utilizaba con frecuencia su tecnología de escudo con láser, pero no se cansaría de su fiel acompañante en batalla. Es por ello que la inclinación redujo el impacto, únicamente separando el hueso y articulaciones de su torso sin rebanar la carne exterior. Algo imposible, pues aún así debió dejarle al menos sin brazo… como ocurrió la primera vez que castigó a Barnes.

Con ello en mente se dirigió a su vehículo. Ignoró el caos que dejó atrás. Después de todo, sólo lideraba a cientos de peones reemplazables. Pronto llegarían nuevos reclutas sin nada que perder, más que su vida, la cual otorgarían a él sin dudar. Así como él mismo hacía con Superior.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por agentes sin importancia que le llevaron al intruso envuelto en regalo por sus propias redes. Abrieron una de las puertas traseras, colocando ahí al chico. Rogers les hizo una seña con la mano a través del espejo lateral para que cerraran y se apartaran.

El motor se encendió, al igual que las luces que indicaban el camino al exterior. Hasta ahora lo había notado, era de día. Eso le enfureció aún más. ¿Cómo era posible que los centinelas no notaran al idiota disfrazado con brillante pijama roja? ¡Era absurdo!

Terminó el toque de queda. Las personas emergían de sus hogares con seguridad, ignorando al monstruo que serpenteaba entre sus calles, en busca de su mesías.

Los cristales polarizados eran aún más efectivos bajo la luz del sol, pero tendría problemas si deseara entrar como si nada por la puerta principal del edificio con un joven que parecía estar momificado. Las fuerzas especiales no demorarían en llegar para arrestarlo y jactarse de vencer a Hydra.

Presionó un botón del panel del auto, llamada directa.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? No puedes hablarme de día, imbécil.

—Tengo a tu espía.

El silenció se prolongó, algo imposible para el billonario.

—Entra por el estacionamiento, no hables con nadie. Estará despejado.

La llamada terminó.

Los sensores del auto fueron la llave maestra que le permitió acceso al Capitán. No observó a ningún empleado o cámara de seguridad activada. Esa era la magnitud del poder de Stark.

Descendió de su automóvil, llevando consigo a su carga sobre el hombro, colgando como una crisálida. Un elevador conectaba a todos los pisos. Superior debería estar vigilando, pues no fue necesario presionar ningún botón para llegar a su destino, mucho menos se detuvo tediosamente en cada número. Aguardó hasta que los paneles acerados se abrieron de par en par.

Conocía esa oficina incluso mejor que su base, lo único extraño fue encontrarse con el castaño sin su brillante y gélida armadura.

Arrojó el “paquete” en la alfombra, haciendo un sórdido sonido. Stark se aproximó, moviéndolo un poco con la punta de su pie izquierdo. —¿Aún respira? —El rubio asintió y cruzó ambos brazos. Anthony descendió, colocándose en cuclillas y tomando de su impecable traje de diseñador un bolígrafo recubierto en oro. Aproximó el delgado cilindro al capullo pegajoso, halando de él como si se tratase de una hebra de queso hasta que logró cortarse. Una pequeña muestra se mantuvo colgando. Rogers no podía ver con claridad las pupilas de Superior tras el cristal carmesí de sus gafas como lo haría por la noche cuando el brillo plateado de su mirar relucía mejor, pero estaba seguro de que se hallaba concentrado en esa especie de goma de mascar que para él no tenía importancia. — ¿Sabes quién es? —Cuestionó sin apartar la vista de la sustancia y mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Hydra sólo negó. Stark chasqueó la lengua. —Despiértalo. —Ordenó y Rogers hizo uso de uno de los tantos “obsequios” de Anthony, una muñequera multifuncional que incluía un fuerte teaser que generó una gran corriente eléctrica sobre la columna del chico.

Éste despertó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pues los amarres comprimían su pecho. Tosió y se removió, girando como una oruga sobre el suelo. Tanto Stark como Rogers le observaron asqueados. — ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Qué me hicieron?! ¡¿Los vencí?! Porque creo que los vencí. ¡Ah! ¡Me duele el brazo! —Se quejó.

Con velocidad, Stark tomó por la nuca la máscara con patrón de telaraña, tirando de ella para retirarla. Descubrió debajo a un chico, poco menos de veinte años, cabello castaño enmarañado, tez blanca algo bronceada y con labio partido. —Así que… ¿tú solo le diste una paliza a agentes de Hydra sumamente letales? —Cuestionó Anthony, desviando la mirada del joven hacia Rogers con una ceja arqueada. ¿En verdad poseía subordinados tan incapaces?

—Sí… bueno… sólo me faltó derribar al jefe. Al Capitán. Pero el resto fue fácil. —Abrió lentamente sus ojos celestes, notando que no se encontraba donde esperaba. —Ah… esta no es la oficina de Fury… —Luchó por buscar de dónde provenía la voz del sujeto que recién le hablaba. No era la base de Hydra, sin duda, pero era un lugar desconocido y potencialmente peligroso a pesar de la lujosa decoración. Gritó de inmediato al ver su máscara oscilando sobre su cabeza, lo cual significaba que quien se la haya retirado ya conocía su identidad. Se agitó, sólo hasta que divisó un rostro famoso. — ¿Stark? ¡Stark! Se… señor Stark. Yo… ¿qué hago aquí? ¡Mi máscara! —Giró, permaneciendo boca abajo con el rostro hacia la alfombra de piel. —Es un honor, pero… dígame que no vio… ah… es un disfraz… para Halloween.

Rogers frunció el ceño y gruñó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle con tanta osadía a Superior?

Anthony rió, para sorpresa del Capitán. —Wow, no esperaba algo así. ¿Tienes cuánto? ¿14?

—16, señor. —Alzó la mirada, un poco confundido, pero se sentía más seguro.

—16… y tú fabricaste esta… ¿red? —Le mostró el bolígrafo con la sustancia pegajosa y blanquecina. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Peter, señor. Es una red que yo inventé, se disolverá en un par de horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? No debe demorar en desintegrarse. —Se removió una vez más, notando que la fuerza de los amarres cedía un poco.

Stark observó a Rogers, esperando a que respondiera a la pregunta.

—97 minutos.

Aquella voz inconfundible le heló. Respiró con agitación y flexionó el cuerpo en posición fetal, girando un poco, percatándose de que no eran sólo dos en aquella habitación. Ahogó un grito.

—¡Capitán Hydra! ¡Señor Stark, es Hydra! ¡Detrás de mí! ¡Yo lo protegeré! —El chico volvió a retorcerse, luchando a pesar de su hombro dislocado hasta liberarse lentamente.

Anthony rió. —Hey, calma. —Rogers tomó una silla con cubierta de piel y como si fuese de trapo, alzó a Peter del brazo herido para posicionarlo sobre ella mientras emitía sonidos de dolor. — No hay peligro, no aún, si te dispones a escuchar. Mira, no estás en la mejor posición de todas. El Capitán decidió traerte ante mí por una razón. Eso salvó tu vida. Y te has delatado. Es obvio que perteneces a los rebeldes, aunque me intriga tu admiración por mí y me complace. Seré piadoso sólo si obedeces. Así que, relájate o la tortura será más dolorosa. — Peter mantuvo una expresión de no comprender absolutamente nada. Debía ser una broma, ¿cierto? Stark se dirigió a Rogers con entera serenidad. —Llévatelo. Información relevante o elimínalo.

De forma automática, Hydra tomó por los hombros a Peter, derribando la silla y abriendo la puerta con el propio cuerpo del muchacho.


	3. Tortura

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos. Anthony tenía todo calculado para obtener la máxima privacidad mientras realizaba su labor. El chico chillaba al ya no tolerar el ardor en su brazo. Se dirigían al laboratorio personal de Superior. Ahí poseía una sala de entrenamiento en la cual probaba los regalos de Stark.

Anthony no contaba con equipo de tortura como en su base, pero era un gran mecánico y aquellas herramientas le serían más que útiles para su propósito. Sólo esperaba que Peter no se desmayara antes de llegar.

Las compuertas se abrieron de forma automática ante su presencia. El laboratorio que también servía de taller, pues la tecnología Stark fusionaba lo artificial con materia orgánica, era la cuna de su imperio. En ese lugar había incrementado su fortuna, pues además de la creación de armamento, enfocó su genio en el campo médico.

La industria farmacéutica dio un giro de 180 grados al incorporar las nuevas creaciones de Stark. La línea "Superior" había cambiado por completo la vida de la nación, específicamente de quienes podían darse el lujo de comprar salud incondicional y seguridad. Aquello impresionó tanto a la población que comenzaron a exigir que todo ese conocimiento y recursos fueran gratuitos. Stark no se opuso, liberaría las patentes sólo si el gobierno estaba de acuerdo. Para esto, Anthony consiguió marionetas políticas, personajes que seguirían de forma incondicional todas y hasta las más absurdas peticiones del billonario. Vendía a los mejores postores sus creaciones, al pueblo obsequiaba las sobras y él se guardaba lo mejor para sí.

Controlaba al mercado y al gobierno sin dar completamente la cara.

Con Rogers en su poder, también controlaba al supuesto enemigo.

Anthony confiaba en el Capitán, era el único además de él que podría entrar al taller, ya que Rogers no comprendía del todo sus experimentos y planos. Atravesó junto al chico el laboratorio. Tal parecía que Peter sí sabía lo que ocurría ahí, pues notó cómo ahogaba algunos gritos.

Se abrió paso a la sala de entrenamiento, colocando al menor contra la pared, azotando su rostro en el concreto y sosteniéndolo por ambas manos. Volvió a electrocutarlo y le ató con un holograma que emanó de su muñequera, solidificándose al contacto con el aire. Cayó de rodillas sin emitir sonido. Rogers le haló, dejándolo boca arriba. Se hincó, observando su rostro patético formando muecas de dolor.

— ¿Quién es Fury? — Comenzó con las preguntas.

— ¿Por qué Stark hace esto? — Emanó con un hilo de voz.

El Capitán suspiró, abandonando la habitación para volver unos cuantos minutos después con un pequeño carrito metálico que utilizaba Stark para colocar sus herramientas. — ¿Quién es Fury? — Repitió a la vez que tomaba un soplete y lo encendía.

Peter trató de alejarse, removiéndose, pero Rogers le tomó de un pie y lo haló con fuerza.

— No... no...

— ¿Te envió a mi base? ¿Él te dio las coordenadas? — Rasgó el traje rojizo, exponiendo su pantorrilla y acercando la flama a su carne. Peter gritó, dejándose caer de costado e intentando patalear con su pierna libre. Rogers no apartó la llama. — No sabe que lograste infiltrarte, mucho menos salir. Ya debe haberte dado por muerto. Vamos a corroborar sus sospechas.

De los ojos de Peter comenzaron a salir gruesas lágrimas. Quemadura de segundo grado, en unos segundos más se volvería de tercero, aún más tiempo y dañaría de forma permanente nervios hasta llegar al hueso. Tendrían que amputarle, si es que no le asesinaban antes. — Ellos rastrearon el auto... sólo seguía órdenes...

El Capitán separó el soplete. Su canario comenzaba a cantar.

La pierna de Peter temblaba. Su sangre se había quemado y cauterizado la herida, pero aún necesitaba intervención médica de inmediato.

— Ellos... cuéntame quiénes son. — Steve tomó esta vez un bisturí.

Ante su mirada de terror, Rogers ordenó al holograma que le inmovilizara por completo en el suelo.

— ¡NO! ¡BASTA! — Agitó su cabeza, llorando a borbotones.

— Esa no es la respuesta que buscaba. — Enterró por completo el filo en el interior del muslo de la pierna que hasta ahora se mantenía intacta. Giró la pequeña herramienta hasta crear un agujero en su carne y lo extrajo. Se dirigió al carrito para tomar una soldadora y encenderlo. — ¡¿QUIÉNES SON ELLOS?! — Volvió a preguntar Hydra y sin esperar enterró el fino metal al rojo vivo en el muslo sangrante del chico, adentrándolo poco a poco cuando rebasó la profundidad que había creado.

— ¡¡¡SHIELD!!!

Haló, retirando la soldadora y observando al chico agonizante. Volvió a su repertorio de tortura, tomando una cierra eléctrica que Anthony utilizaba para cortar metal. — Tienes mi atención, pero deberás ampliar más tu respuesta. Dime todo antes de que te rebane en dos.

Encendió la máquina, dirigiéndola al vientre expuesto del chico.

Al notar que nada lo detendría, se dispuso a hablar. — ¡Es una organización que formaron los enemigos de Hydra! ¡No creen que Stark o el gobierno puedan detenerlos! ¡Planean un golpe de estado! —Respondió sin pausa, pero aquello no detenía la herramienta. Debía brindar información más jugosa.— ¡Tenemos espías! ¡Le hemos estado robando a Stark y haciendo mejoras a sus inventos! ¡Creamos súper humanos! ¡Experimentamos entre nosotros! ¡Yo tengo ADN arácnido! ¡Puedo mostrarle a Stark!

La cierra continuaba descendiendo, su cuchilla giraba a gran velocidad. — ¡No logro escuchar! ¡Esto hace demasiado ruido! — Sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando sin parpadear. No iba a perderse cuando sus vísceras reventaran.

— ¡¡¡PUEDO DERRIBAR A SHIELD DESDE ADENTRO!!!

Gritó y a pesar de que era una oferta muy generosa, no iba a dejar al chico sin un rasguño. Descendió la cierra, hundiéndola en su piel y salpicando sangre por doquier. Se detuvo al tercer centímetro, pero Peter no dejaba de gritar.

Con el intercomunicador de su muñeca, llamó a Superior. — Tengo lo que querías. Llama a tu equipo médico, creo que rebané parte de sus intestinos. Morirá desangrado en unos minutos.

— ¿Nos será útil?

— Se ofreció a ser tu peón.

— Tendré que evaluar su lealtad.

— Cumplí con la misión.

— Lo consideraré, por ahora no tienes derecho a reclamar tu premio.

Finalizó la comunicación. Rogers maldijo. Nada era suficientemente bueno para ese bastardo.

Peter estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, pero logró escuchar parte de la llamada. El Capitán le era ciegamente fiel a Stark, pero... ¿por qué? Debía averiguarlo si deseaba sobrevivir. Por ahora, si lograba mantener su sangre dentro, tenía graves problemas al ofrecerse como doble agente.

Rogers le arrastró hacia la salida, dejando tras de sí un camino carmesí. Anthony se enojaría por el desastre y contaminar su laboratorio, ¿pero qué más daba? Sin su recompensa no tendría por qué ser cuidadoso. Que se joda.

Abandonó al mocoso frente a la entrada y él se marchó antes de que llegasen apresurados el grupo médico propio del edificio. Iría al estacionamiento donde escaparía antes de que Anthony notara su ausencia. Jugaría con él al gato y al ratón en otro momento. Por ese día estaba harto de ser su mascota.


	4. Despertar

Despertó con una intensa iluminación blanca. Ni siquiera sus párpados cerrados eran protección para sus ojos. Deseó cubrirse con una mano, pero algo lo detenía. El sonido de metal chocando entre sí. Trató de mover también las piernas, pero nada.

Su mirada logró enfocar finalmente. Habitación blanca y fría. Parecía un hospital. Observó su cuerpo, poseía múltiples vendas en sus piernas y torso. Intentó incorporarse un poco a pesar de las ataduras, pero dolía.

Recordó lo sucedido. Hydra... Superior...

Forcejeó aún más. Le habían torturado y tuvo que revelar información importante sobre la resistencia. Estaba en graves problemas, pero continuaba vivo. El chip subcutáneo que llevaban consigo todos los agentes debería continuar emitiendo señal. Eso podría salvarlo. Sólo debía aguardar por la ayuda.

Pasaron los minutos, horas. La habitación continuaba intacta.

Fue el peor momento de su existencia.

Tuvo oportunidad de replantear su vida. A sus 16 años había hecho grandes cosas, a pesar de ser un huérfano y de vivir solamente con su tía. Desde la muerte injusta de Ben, el nulo auxilio por parte del gobierno, decidió hacer un cambio. Pero nadie le dijo que todo eso era tan grande. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse en su vecindario y ayudar en pequeñas situaciones.

Sabía que estaba deshidratado, pues ya ni siquiera podían emerger lágrimas. Sólo lamentaba el cómo le dirían a su tía que había desaparecido. No sabía si su corazón lograría soportar más dolor.

— Estuve analizando tus lanzadores y los datos que le diste al Capitán. Recrearon el suero. No lo creería sino fuera por el informe que dieron mis doctores. — Stark entró sin levantar la vista del examen sanguíneo del chico.

Peter le miró en una mezcla extraña entre furia y temor. Sólo debía fingir ser su espía y volver a SHIELD. Les diría lo que descubrió y ellos contra atacarían. Si se ganaba la confianza de Superior, volvería a casa.

— Se divirtió contigo, ¿no es así? — Rió, pero continuó leyendo la tabla que le había dado una enfermera para explicar su condición. — Quemaduras, herida quirúrgica... ouch, esa no sanará pronto. Tienes suerte de que sabe cómo torturar, un poco más y casi desgarra tu arteria femural. Habrías muerto desangrado en unos minutos. — Continuó pasando las hojas mientras se sentaba al borde de la camilla, la única de la habitación. — La cierra fue un gesto muy amable. Antes realizaba lobotomías con un taladro oxidado. No morían por las lesiones neuronales, la plasticidad cerebral es sorprendente, pero Tétanos directamente en la materia gris... la necrosis actuaba pronto. Las autopistas eran un asco. El olor permanecía incluso después de dos desinfecciones. — Dejó a un lado la tabla, sonriendo como si hubiese contado una anécdota graciosa. Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar, antes habría creído que era una broma cruel, pero sus lesiones decían lo contrario. — El médico dijo que debías permanecer con el brazo en reposo, pero no iba a permitir que estuvieras aquí dentro sin cadenas. — Señaló sus muñecas adheridas a la cabecera de la camilla. — Fuera de eso, espero que tu estadía sea cómoda. Tuviste una operación, por sino lo sabías. Se supone que Rogers iba a rebanar de forma superficial, aunque terminó abriendo parte de tu intestino delgado. Tal vez sea más asqueroso e infeccioso tener materia fecal entre tus órganos, pero es peor el ácido gástrico. Aunque, claro, dada tu condición especial, te has recuperado rápidamente. Felicidades. — Palmeó la pierna vendada, causándole gemidos de dolor y derramando lágrimas que hacía poco creía ya no poseer.

— ¿P-por qué? — Susurró, removiéndose para evitar que volviese a tocarle.

Para su sorpresa, Anthony se detuvo, desviando la mirada al inmaculado muro a su frente. — Buena pregunta, chico. Yo también desearía saberlo. ¿Por qué recrear súper soldados? ¿Por qué enviar a uno de ellos a Hydra? Sólo uno. ¿Tan capaz te creían? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué implantarte un rastreador subcutáneo? Al parecer no confiaban demasiado en ti. Te creyeron un peón, el que debía morir en primera fila. — Canturreó, girando el rostro para volver a mirar al niño. Su expresión en calma no era coherente con sus sádicas palabras. — Descuida. El chip dejó de funcionar en cuanto mi perro te despertó. No soportó una corriente eléctrica tan alta y detuvo su emisión. Para este momento deben asumir que estás muerto.

El rostro de Peter mostraba una profunda desesperanza. Si es que alguien fuera a buscarle, sería en Hydra y no donde se encontraba SIM... a menos que... El Capitán le despertó dentro del territorio de Stark. La última señal indicaba su ubicación exacta. Tal vez sí había una oportunidad.

— Oh, niño. Deja de pensar que alguien vendrá por ti. — Anthony endulzó su voz, jugueteaba con la tabla entre sus manos. Peter reaccionó asustado, era como si SIM leyera su mente. — Nadie vendrá por ti, porque yo mismo te devolveré a casa.

Peter no comprendía. ¿Había escuchado bien? No era posible. Stark era ahora el enemigo. Debía estar jugando con su mente. Seguramente sólo lo decía para después burlarse de su ingenuidad. Frunció el ceño. No caería en su juego y pelearía para escapar, para revelar la verdad sobre SIM.

— Veo que no quieres hablar. Bien. Volveré después. Toma tu tiempo para recuperarte. Llamé a tu tía y tengo su consentimiento para retenerte aquí. — Se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando su grito al decir "ESPERE", el cual ignoró.

Se dirigió a su laboratorio, en el cual comenzaría a examinar las muestras de sangre del chico. Steve le había traído un buen espécimen, pero no por su habilidad, sólo era suerte que Peter fuera quien se infiltrara en Hydra.

Su ADN era único y temía que existieran más rebeldes bajo esa condición.

Se encerró por varias horas, tratando de descifrar cómo es que lo habían conseguido. No había comido ni dormido, gastaría toda su energía hasta descomponer lo que SHIELD había logrado. Mientras la centrífuga separaba los componentes de las muestras, tuvo algo de tiempo para pensar a la par que esperaba. Accionó una de sus pantallas holográfica para realizar una video llamada.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Respondió la voz de Rogers.

— Necesito algo de tu sangre.

— ¿Ahora? Estoy ocupado limpiando el desastre que hizo tu "protegido".

— ¿Tú? ¿Limpiando? No habrías respondido sino estuvieras en tu habitación. Delegar no es un trabajo tan exhausto. Tienes tiempo para mis peticiones. — Superior prestó aún más atención a la pantalla, Steve se veía más molesto de lo usual.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar. — De igual manera no iré. — Sentenció con firmeza. — Stark arqueó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido de que no acatara su mandato, pero el Capitán se excusó. — Agentes de SHIELD han merodeado la zona. Aún no realizan un ataque, pero es evidente que nos vigilan. No puedo ir en este momento sin exponerte.

Anthony se reclinó en su asiento, complacido de que el rubio fuese tan prudente. — Consigue más de tus ineptos para reemplazar a los que murieron y deshazte de la peste.

— Llegarán en un par de días si es que no quieres que llamen la atención de los civiles y debamos fingir una guerra con tus policías. No es viable. Lo mejor es aguardar.

Stark suspiró, de nuevo el Capitán tenía razón y odiaba que tuviese razón. — En ese caso continuaré con los análisis sin compararlos con tu suero. Y yo que planeaba recompensarte por obtener algo de tu sangre... — Susurró, a sabiendas de que Rogers había escuchado.

El Capitán reaccionó de inmediato, relajando al instante su entrecejo, actuando igual que un cachorro al cual le dicen que saldrá al parque. — Podría... intentar salir ahora.

— No, no. Ya lo has dicho. Es muy riesgoso. Pero...

— ¿Pero? — Cuestionó con ansiedad y emoción en su voz.

— Estoy esperando unos resultados y la máquina va a demorar un poco. — Mintió, puesto que la centrífuga ya había terminado con su labor. — Así que tengo algo de tiempo libre. Estoy algo aburrido y me preguntaba si podrías endulzar un poco mi vista. No has "descargado" desde hace mucho, ¿verdad?

Steve sentía un nudo en la garganta. Detestaba esa sensualidad en la voz de SIM, aquella que accionaba el interruptor de encendido bajo sus pantalones. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Quítate la ropa.


End file.
